Say All I Need
by JessElyse
Summary: A story set in modern Denmark. A bronze-haired Prince, an unfortunate brown-haired girl, a twist of fate and a secret that encompasses their past. Sometimes history repeats itself in the cruelest way. AU,AH. BxE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys!**

**I'm still hardworking on my other story, Someday We'll Know, but this idea came to me a week ago and i started writing it. It's really different but i hope you'll like it. It's a story about Edward and Bella (of course) but Carlisle, Esme and the Cullen family have a lot more imput in this story and the history that will be revealed.**

**Please give it a go!**

**If you're confused after this chapter, that's good because i haven't revealed a lot. But please feel free to ask me questions if you really don't get it! I will answer back. and YES, im still writing SWK, and will update soon!  
**

**Jess. xx**

* * *

January, 1980.

"_If we could just-"_

"_Don't do this, we can't do this. You know that we can't do this, it would destroy everything; my family, your family and us. Do you honestly believe we could ever get away with it?"_

"_Do not treat me like a child. I am seventeen, and I know that this is what I want. I love you, I want us. Just give this a chance, you'd be surprised. Your brother-"_

"_My brother is ridiculous. He's always been that way; erratic and careless. He doesn't care about the fact that he has responsibilities and duties, no. Nothing means anything to him, nothing but her, and he fled to prove it. He's been gone six months, and what does he have now? His love, sure, but his dignity, his title? It's all lost. I love you, but I cannot change who I am, and that's the future King of Denmark. I am a Prince, and as much as I wish I could change things, I can not."_

"_Please….I know I'm not worth giving all this up, but--"_

"_Not worth it? You believe you're not worth it? Honestly, do you know how much I love you? Any concept at all?"_

"_I, yes, I-"_

"_Then you'll understand that's all I have to give. I will always love you, but I cannot give you anything more then that, and I am sorry. I'm sorry that I cannot be with you, that I can not repeat the mistakes of my brother. If only I could; I'd give you the world."_

June, 1999.

"Smog curled around the streets, securely blocking the warmth of the lights that stood on the curb. Edward checked his watch, and, horrified at how late he was, he began to run. Smog wasn't something he was used to, and certainly not at this severity. Frendensborg Palace had even more of a sinister look then it normally did; and he shivered slightly. The palace had never been a sanctuary for him; more of a prison, a place to be locked up and taught how to act as society expects of you as a young Prince.

"Out again, Edward?" A young man, tall and well built, approached the gates. Edward smiled at the familiar voice; his best friend. He was an esteemed duke, and prestigious considering his rank at such a young age. He unlocked the gate with a sly smile.

"Don't even think of giving me shit about it, Emmett." Edward smirked, moving the gate back in it's place after entering. "What time did you get in?"

Emmett glanced at his watch and shook his wrist lightly. "About ten minutes ago."

"Staying the night?"

"Yeah. 'Course."

"Great," Edward replied, locking the gate behind him and pulling out a packet of cigarettes. "How about it?"

Emmett chuckled and wrapped an arm around his friend, taking the cigarettes off him. "What are we waiting for?"

They ran for the same ledge that they sat underneath every time; under the spare room. Edward pulled out his lighter as Emmett picked out two cigarettes and placed the box in his pocket. The two smoked for a few minutes in silence, blowing odd shapes into the starless night sky.

"You know," Emmett exhaled softly, "Carlisle thinks you've been pissed lately. And now this; the daily cigarettes. I'm beginning to agree with them."

Edward sighed and flicked at something on his knee. He then inhaled slowly; his eyes focused on the sky. "It's nothing."

Emmett smirked. "It took you that long to say it, come on man. It obviously isn't nothing."

Edward smiled a little and lifted the cigarette back to his mouth, taking a long drag. He flicked it, and exhaled moments later. "If Carlisle knew about this, he'd kill me."

"Yeah, well, do you blame him?" Emmett questioned honestly, turning to face him. "This constant brooding, the rebelling? I get it man, I do. I know…"

"- You don't." Edward cut in, shaking his head. "That's what pisses me off. Everyone offering sympathy, trying to convince me that they understand. It's all bullshit, I mean I'm fine until they fucking say it."

Emmett sighed and took his last drag. "I'm sorry."

Edward smiled crookedly and gave him a playful nudge. "Don't worry about it. It's after twelve, we'd better head in before Carlisle finds us."

"Midnight, huh? In that case; Happy nineteenth, your highness."

"Fuck you."

Emmett chuckled.

"So what have you brought my twin?" Edward asked, a little too casually. It was obvious he was fighting off a smile as he waited for an answer. "I know Rose is expecting something fairly…adequate from you, to say the least."

"W-What? Today? B-but…oh…" Emmett looked panicked, and quickly pulled out his phone.

"Twins," Edward murmured to himself, shaking his head. "Rosalie and I; what a joke. I can't believe it was so easy to deceive them."

Emmett, not hearing a word and thankfully realizing he hadn't got the day wrong, looked up and glared at him. "Don't fucking scary me like that. I had a feeling it wasn't really Rosalie's birthday today. Glad to know you're still keeping up appearances. Does she still get the shits?"

Edward burst into laughter and slapped his back. "All the time. You know, the two of you think you're really sly about It, when the truth is - everyone knows."

"Yeah, well, fuck you."

The sturdy bushes shook with continued laughter as two cigarette butts were pressed into the grass.

Carlisle tapped his fingers impatiently against the table, nearly at the end of his rope. His wife, Esme, placed her hand over his in a gesture of understanding. A natural beauty, Esme's heart-shaped face dissipated his anger almost instantly. She had such a gift, a gift of patience and wisdom. This was one of the things Carlisle admired and respected her for. She was certainly nothing like him; she had no regrets. The knowledge of this was a rather refreshing thought.

On the table in front of them sat three gifts, wrapped perfectly and completely void of creases. Carlisle glanced across the room and lifted a finger slightly.

"That will be all, Bree. Will you please wake my daughters, and find out what is delaying Edward and Rosalie?"

A short, rather big lady nodded profusely, curtsying respectfully. "Certainly, your highness." Nervously, she wiped her hands on her apron and made her way upstairs, she knew as well as they did that Edward was, most times, rather difficult to control. It was most likely that there was nothing holding him up, other then his stubbornness and dislike for birthdays.

She knocked on his door lightly, not anticipating the response. Nothing was heard, so she called out. "Master Edward, Sir?"

She jumped at the sound of the door being open behind her, and spun around to see Edward emerging from the bathroom. He was covered by only a towel around his waist; strands of his wet hair pressed to his forehead. He ran a hand through it, pushing them back. "Sorry, Bree. Tell my father that I'll…sorry, that _Rosalie and I _will be down shortly."

She nodded once and made her way downstairs. Edward shoved open his door and murmured to himself as he rummaged through his closet. Pulling on a respectful shirt and pants, he messed up his hair with his hand and headed after her.

He slammed Emmett's door with his fist as he strode past. "Get up, ass. It's our birthday breakfast. Past ten, and it's done."

Emmett grumbled under his breath and rose unwillingly. Edward chuckled and opened one of a million doors in the palace.

"Ah, well, here he is."

Edward managed a smile and nod. "Yeah, here I am."

"Happy Birthday, son."

Edward's eyes followed the outline of servants in what you would call a ridiculously over-sized kitchen. Esme raised out of her chair and walked over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "My beautiful boy. Nineteen already, who would have thought." She hugged him close and kissed his cheek, and Edward returned the embrace willingly. He loved Esme, as much as anyone in his family, if not more. Even with her piercing green eyes, that could be mistaken for his, she was not his, and he was not hers. The warmth of her arms reminded him of _her_, even though he had only known her for the first year of his life.

"Thanks, mom."

"Happy Birthday, Prince." A chorus of voices exclaimed, and Edward nodded gratefully. "Thank you. Breakfast looks….great. Thanks again. Rosalie is just running a little late. You know what she's like."

Carlisle nodded before waving his arm to his servants. "Thank you very much, you are all able to retire for the day."

They all expressed their thanks and made their way hastily through the doors; everyone knew that the King prefers to spend his daughter and son's birthday in the castle with absolutely no workers in sight. It was his tradition, a family day.

"Open your presents!" Esme insisted with a smile once everyone had left, gently motioning him to the table. "These are from your father and I."

"Edward! Happy Birthday, Edward!" A high-pitched voice squealed; a beautiful, almost childlike voice. Edward turned around and was pushed back a little by the force of a young woman, five foot at the most with spiky black hair. A beauty, no doubt, like Esme.

Edward laughed and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her spiky hair. "Alice. Good Morning, sister."

"Alice." Carlisle scolded. "Careful."

"I know, sorry, Father." She smiled sheepishly, and some of the servants laughed. She brightened, and pushed a small box at Edward. "This is your present, and Rosalie said she'd be down soon to give you hers."

Edward took it off her with a sly smile. "So, considering it's from you, should I open it now or later?"

Alice nudged him playfully. "Well, I suppose it's best to wait. I want you to open mine last."

Edward laughed under his breath and pulled at the edges carefully. "Very well."

At that moment, a doorman entered and bowed to the Cullens. "Excuse me your highness, Miss Tanya Denali has arrived."  
"Excellent, thank you Marcus." Carlisle clapped his hands together, obviously pleased. "Send her in."

"What a lovely surprise," Esme smiled over at Edward. "Were you expecting her over, dear?"

Edward glanced at Alice, who gave him a recognizable nettled look. He glanced down for a moment, before looking up at Esme. "I wasn't, actually, not for a while, but I'm glad she's here all the same."  
As he finished speaking, a young woman, not older then twenty, strode in. She was prominently beautiful; long blonde hair with luscious curls around her waist. She smiled, exposing further the brilliantly red lipstick painted on her lips. Her makeup was applied to absolute perfection; her features appearing glass-like and flawless.

"Edward." She smiled, reaching for him as he approached her and took her in his arms. "Happy birthday."

"Well, it is now." He smiled and brushed her cheek once, before placing a gentle kiss on it. "I'm so glad to see you."

"As am I." She took his hand and intertwined their fingers gently, before leaning around him to smile at her future family. "Carlisle, Esme, how lovely to see you." She reached out her other hand as Carlisle reached forward and kissed the back of her hand tenderly, the same hand that held the beautifully colored diamond on her ring finger. "It was so good of you to come, Tanya. Won't you join us in our celebration breakfast?"

"I'd love to." She wrapped her arm around Edward's waist and followed him back to the table. "Doesn't this look wonderful."

Alice rolled her eyes behind Tanya's back, earning a gentle nudge from Esme. She turned to her mother, who gave her a warning look. Alice sighed and stepped forward.

"Morning, Tanya."  
"Alice!" Tanya exclaimed, turning around to look at her as if she hadn't noticed her presence until now. She reached for her hands and held them, before embracing her in a emotionless hug. "It's lovely to see you, too." She glanced at Alice's undergarments and smiled, though it wasn't sincere. Her eyes reached hers and she pressed her perfectly manicured nail to her bottom lip. "You look sweet, a little tired this morning, no doubt?"

Alice managed a smile, though it seemed more a mouthful of clenched teeth. "Yes, well, we weren't expecting you so early. I'm sure you can understand."

"Of course," Tanya said dryly. "And where's your dear sister? I haven't seen Rosalie in a while."

"Well, I'll guess I'll change and see if I can find her." Alice gave Edward another look, to which he turned his face. She glanced to her mother, who nodded. She smiled charmingly and ran her fingers through her wispy black hair. "Excuse me for just a moment."

"Hurry back dear, breakfast will get cold." Carlisle called after her.

"Yes, father."

Alice made her way to the stairs, grumbling angry under her breath.

_Who does she think she is? _She thought ruefully, lifting her nightdress in an easier attempt to climb the stairs. _Oh, if only Edward had some sense. _

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she failed to notice a figure emerging, and bumped into them hastily. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She stepped back to see who it was, and her features softened. "Emmett!"

"Why it's little Alice." He chuckled, lifting her up easily and swinging her around once. "How's things, kiddo?"

Alice giggled and swiped at him. "Is that the name you give to the Princess of Denmark, hmm?"

"You're just little Alice to me." He teased and placed an affectionate kiss on her hair. "How are you this morning?"

"Ugh, frustrated." She sighed. "Long story," She added, noticing his questioning stare. "You better get dressed, Tanya is here."

"Ah, the future disarming cousin-in-law has arrived?" He crossed his arms with an amused look. "No doubt the cause of your distress, am I correct?"

"Sister-in-law to her." Alice reminded him. "Don't let that slip out around her, Carlisle may kill you. Not to mention Edward; he doesn't want her to know."

"Isn't that a bit ridiculous?" Emmett said skeptically. "I mean-"

"And just what, is ridiculous?" Another voice cut in. They turned around and another figure approached them, making her way down the stairs. A young woman that could only be described as the epitome of beauty, she glided down each step with the utmost grace and poise. She, like Tanya, had long golden tresses, curling around her waist. She however, was taller, with a perfectly slender body that many girls envied. Her eyes were a magnificent blue, causing young men to drown in the endless ocean-like pools. She was envied and desired by many, and her knowledge of this wasn't lost amongst the looks of desire she'd receive. She however, only had eyes for one.

"R-Rose," Emmett stammered, looking positively transfixed by her. He reached forward for her hand and placed a tender kiss upon it, his eyes never leaving hers. Her cheeks reddened slightly, and she smiled. "Emmett. How are you?"

"To be honest, perfectly wonderful."

She narrowed her eyes slightly, glancing to Alice. "And why is that?"

"You've graced me with your presence, of course." He teased, and her eyes noticeably brightened. She smiled shyly, one that Alice knew was a smile that only ever seemed to show when Emmett was around. She smiled behind her hand at the thought of this. Her sister may have everything going for her as far as beauty was concerned, but, at rare glimpses, she was as awkwardly insecure as any other teenage girl - especially if around a certain Duke.

Emmett had a twinkle in his eye as he glanced back at Alice and winked. She returned a smile, though as she watched the two in front of her; her mind wandered towards a certain slave of Edward's. A tall, blonde, handsome young man that she only wished…

"So, what were the two of you discussing before I walked in? I vaguely remember you using the word, 'ridiculous?'" Rosalie folded her arms delicately.

Alice looked back to Emmett, who's eyes were remained focused on the beauty of Rosalie's eyes. He smirked slightly and mimicked her position. "Well Miss Cullen, it seems that your sister still has the need to express her dislike for your brother's fiancé, and although I don't personally detest the girl; what I do find ridiculous is that Edward has not told Tanya of his true parentage."

Rosalie sighed and turned to Alice with a annoyed look on her face. "When are you ever going to stop? Tanya isn't a genuine sweetheart by any means, but she isn't as horrible as you elude her to be."

"I know that Rose, but honestly--"

"She loves our brother, Alice. Truly loves him. Do you object to her affection?"  
"Of course not!" Alice exclaimed. "That's exactly the problem I have with Tanya; I don't think she's genuine at all. She's used to a prestigious life, a life in which she has everything she desires. Edward is a representative of the life she feels she deserves; his rich, handsome and willing to marry her. She will become Queen-"

"She will never become Queen," Rosalie growled. "She will simply be the husband of the future King of Denmark, but she will never become Queen."  
"That remains to be seen," Emmett commented, but quickly withdrew from furthering his point when he received cold looks from both girls.

"Ah, Emmett." Esme came into view and reached for him, who stepped forward and returned her embrace. "Esme, it is a pleasure. Thank you for allowing me to stay again."

"Anytime." She smiled, glancing up at her daughters. "Rosalie, hurry; your brother is waiting. Quickly Alice, hurry and change while he wait."

"Yes, mom." Alice excused herself and made her way upstairs, while Rosalie stepped down. Emmett offered his arm and she smiled, gracefully slipping her hand through his arm. "Happy Birthday," He joked, and she slapped him lightly. Esme smiled at this and motioned the two to follow her. "Old charmer," She murmured under her breath, amused.

Edward smiled when Rosalie entered, not missing the look of adoration she had for his best friend. She gave him a look of warning before pulling him into a gentle hug. "My twin brother. Nineteen already." She kissed his cheek and squeezed his shoulders, stepping back to see his face. Without wavering, she pressed a small box against his chest. "Something you don't have, I hope."

Edward smiled and squeezed her hand gently, before gently peeling off the paper that concealed whatever was within. He opened it and, dangling expensively was a solid silver chain with a pendent attached; one which had his name delicately engraved.

"Rose," He breathed, "It's…

She smiled and glanced over at Emmett, who seemed thoroughly impressed.

"…wonderful." He finished.

"Very nice." Carlisle added.

Edward nodded and placed it around his neck, while Esme reached over to observe it closely.

"It's lovely, Rosalie." Esme cooed in her gentle voice. "Just lovely."

Tanya nodded. "It suits Edward."

"And how are you, Tanya?" Rosalie stepped forward and barely kissed her cheek. "Are you well?"

"Very much so." Tanya smiled and slid her arm through Edward's, as if to emphasize her point. "Happy Birthday, by the way."

"Thank you," Rosalie replied, knowing there was no reason for Tanya to get suspicious. They told her that because they shared the same birthday as twins, they decided to celebrate Rosalie's on the nineteenth. Although Rosalie was sick of keeping up appearances, she wouldn't dare disobey her father, who told them many times how imperative it was that no suspicion surrounded Edward's true parentage.

At that moment, Alice fled down the stairs in a delicately odd way; almost as if she danced or flounced her way from one spot to another. She looked immaculate in a short time; her black hair perfectly straight with a fitting dress that hugged her petite curves.

Carlisle smiled but said nothing.

"So is it time to open yours, Alice?" Edward teased, ruffling the back of her hair. She smiled brightly and spun around at incredible speed. "Yes!" She picked up the box from the table where Edward last set it down, and handed it to him again.

He laughed lightly and unwrapped it, his family and fiancé watching on with interest. He finally lifted the lid of the box to reveal a small bronze key, attached to a chain.

"Uh, well…" Edward looked up to her, lifting the key in his hand. "Thank you?"

She laughed her child-like laugh and reached for his hand, pulling him towards the back door. "Come, Prince. You'll love this. Everybody, come! Mom, Father, Emmett, Rose, Tanya. Everyone, please!"

A crowd followed them towards the back of the palace; most bewildered. Carlisle approached the door warily, knowing what his daughter was like. She, unlike Rosalie, was a little less predictable and tended to be a great deal more reckless. "Not necessarily the best qualities of a future Queen," He'd say to Esme, who would only smile warmly and touch his cheek with sweet tenderness. "Ah Carlisle, do we really want her to be the same as Rosalie? Alice, unlike Rosalie, is an uncomplicated, simple, young woman who is who she is, love her for that recklessness that you so wish to despise."

"It's not that easy, Esme," He would reply, placing his hand over hers. "For any ordinary woman, simplicity is key. But their future is one full of hardship, of trials and tribulations. I know this well, and so I should. I have lived it, after all."

Carlisle shook his head slightly as Alice nodded to one of the guards, who swung open the door widely as to allow Edward and everyone before him to witness his birthday gift.

Edward gasped at what stood on the grass in front of him. "Alice, you…I…"

"Do you like it?" She asked, a little insecure at the blank expression on his face.

"I LOVE it!" He exclaimed, taking her hand and running out to the motorbike on the lawn. Alice beamed as he took her in a ridiculously tight hug, lifting her off the ground for a few moments. It was obvious it was something he much anticipated to own, much to the annoyance of Tanya. Completely void from the others and their obvious disparagement, Alice giggled and held his hair, placing a light kiss on his temple.

Rosalie frowned and raised her eyebrows, turning to see the reaction of her parents, which were exactly as she expected. Carlisle sighed at the sight of the bike and glanced to Esme with a I-told-you-so expression.

Esme could hear his complaint later already.

"A prince should NOT be on the streets, riding a motorbike!"

Esme sighed, expecting this very complaint. Hours later, the night of her beloved nephew's birthday, they were here, still arguing.

"Carlisle dear, please, calm down." She begged, emerging from the bathroom in her negligee. She brushed her blonde hair delicately, slowly. Carlisle circled her, pressing his hand to his forehead, so obviously frustrated. "I am calm." He said stubbornly, and Esme had to hold back her gentle laugh. "So like your brother, Carlisle."

"That I am not." He growled slightly. "I am a King, the King he should have been. I am responsible, reliable, and headstrong. All the things Edward Senior was not."  
She placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from pacing. "I understand that, and I do not disagree with you. Your brother had a royal duty, and he did not uphold it, and it caused such an uproar within your family. But I, as well as you, cannot base the animosity that you hold for your brother on the sole basis that he loved Elizabeth more than life itself."

Carlisle sighed angrily and spun around, gripping his hair. Esme followed, gently pleading with him. "Truly loved her, Carlisle. You know this."

"Love?" Carlisle snapped angrily. "What would he know about love? If he truly loved her, he would have let her ago and be happy with someone else, someone who did not have duties, someone who could love her the way she deserved! Her life did not have to end, neither of their lives did, not if he had done the right thing."

Esme watched him warily, until his gaze eventually lifted to hers. He ducked his head shamefully, knowing the familiar look in her eyes. "I know, I'm sorry. How could we possibly comprehend, right?"

She smiled sadly, stepping forward and reaching for his hands. He sighed and took hers in his, intertwining their fingers and kissing the back of her hand tenderly.

"You know i wouldn't have it any other way, Carlisle."

He couldn't smile, though he lifted a hand to her cheek and stroked it tenderly. "Thank you, Esme. You gave me a family, and for that I owe you my life. This life."

He was quiet for a moment, and then sighed. "I can give you anything in this world, anything that can be bought, anything you desire. I'm just sorry I cannot give you more that…that I have never been able to."

Esme leaned into his hand and reached to touch his cheek in return. "I know. You have given me enough, Carlisle. You have given me a family, and I have never looked back. I just…" She closed her eyes for a moment, "I'm so sorry…that I couldn't give you a son…"

"That does not matter." Carlisle said sternly, taking her face in between his hands. "That cannot be helped. We have two beautiful daughters, and our nephew, who is more then ready to take my place as King. He has enough of me in him; he will be a good and strong leader. In many ways, he will be better then what I am."

She smiled wistfully at his words. "Yes, he is more then ready. He does have a modest amount of you, but young Edward is still his father's son."

Carlisle winced. "Yes, I know. That is the only reason I worry for him."

"But you must not punish him for his father's mistakes." Esme pleaded her husband. "Please. He is still a child, he knows nothing of this…ongoing tension you had with his father."

Carlisle smiled at her, fascinated with how she could make something sound reasonably pleasant when it was far from it. "As much as I despise his father, and majority of the time at that, he is still my brother, which makes Edward of my own flesh and blood. I resent seeing his father in him, but I could never resent the boy. It simply deters me to see his father's rebellious spirit lingering deep with him, as if it's waiting to be unleashed."

She smiled knowingly, touching a hand to his chest. "Have faith, Mr. Cullen. He, like you, will have his portrait amongst those of Denmark's greatest royalty. I have no doubt."

He visibly relaxed, at this, smiling slightly. He gazed back to her and kissed her forehead tenderly. "I adore you, Mrs. Cullen."

She laughed gently.

* * *

**So what do you think so far?**

**PLEASE review with good, bad comments, suggestions, questions, etc. I will answer.**

**Pretty much, Edward is the Prince of Denmark. Bella has yet to come into the story, she will come in within a few chapters. Edward is engaged to Tanya, the daughter of Aro who is the prime minister of Denmark.**

**(Princesses) Rosalie and Alice are the biological daughter of Carlisle and Esme, but Edward isn't. He is their cousin, the son of Edward Senior (Carlisle's older brother) and Elizabeth, who are deceased. Rosalie was born around the same time that Edward was sent to his Uncle and Aunt, so Carlisle and Esme decided to fool the press and claim Edward as the twin sister of Rosalie, even though Edward is one year older then Rosalie, their birthdays lie in close proximity. Alice was born one year later after Rose. The Cullen family and Emmett know the truth, but no one else. Not even Tanya.**

** How did they die? Why are they doing this? What's the story with Carlisle and Edward Senior? I bet you're thinking these questions. All this is the history which creates the story, and will be unraveled.**

**Please review. :)**

**xx**


	2. A Prince in Contempt

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's the next chapter, since i've already written it.**

**Okay, so first of all, clearing up a few questions.**

**The title is said like...saying to someone..."Say all i need you to say."**

**Also, i've decided to set this in 1999 just because that's how it came about, really. I'm not sure why lol. I entered my teens around that era so i know it a little better i guess. Just to clear that up.**

**I promise, this story will not stop me from updating Someday We'll Know. I have a problem with writers block, so when i get new story ideas i write them, and it usually reinstates the inspiration for my other stories. But as i said before, i will not give up on SWK. Ever. I love writing too much.**

**Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, and it helps flesh out some relationships.**

**Jess xx**

* * *

September 29th, 1980.

"_Go on, son."_

_He nodded to the priest, expressing his sincere gratitude and thanks at allowing this moment with her. Just with her. He could not be at the funeral, and he knew this. It was too risky and he knew he wouldn't handle it well. _

_Slowly he moved forward, each step feeling like he had lead strapped to each leg. They quivered under the heaviness that he felt, overwhelmed by the ache in hiss heart. He would never be able to forgive himself, never. This was his doing, he could have fixed this, but he hadn't - and now the only girl he'd ever loved was gone. Laying in the casket before him, he sucked in a harsh breath and moved two more steps forward. It was inevitable, like a gravital pull towards her, though that didn't surprise him. Everything in his life had led him to her, pulled him to her; everything in his life was about her. _

_He thought back to the first time he met her, those beautiful chocolate pools that caught his attention at the age of eleven. He shook his head, feeling the unshed tears sting painfully. Who would have thought that he of all people would find his soul mate at such a young age. _

_He croaked out her name softly, extending a hand as if to touch her. She came into his view, and that was when he lost it. He heard a strangling moan come from his own throat and gasped for air, for any last moments of sanity. _

_Nothing could soothe the ache, the unimaginable pain._

_Overwhelmed by his grief and heartache, he fell to his knees, moaning her name painfully. "No," He pleaded brokenly, his hand desperately grasping at his chest, as if he could seize his broken heart and keep it together. At that moment he envied Romeo's suicide, more than anything, then anyone in his life. Romeo had nothing else to live for, nothing keeping him here on earth - nothing without Juliet. _

_He however, did. _

_He had a duty, a life that he was born to live. A life he chose, the same life that ultimately resulted in him loosing her in the worst possible way. Resisting the urge to rip out his heart and leave it with her - where it belongs, he reached forward to touch the perfection of her features, unable to comprehend how he could possibly resume living life without her. The coldness that met his fingers caused the voice around his heart to tighten, even as his fingers gently traced the shape of her lips. He gasped for air, almost forgetting how to do so. Those beautifully pink lips, the lips he'd touched many times with his own, the lips his own craved to touch, even now. Those lips that he loved, just as he loved every inch of her with a burning passion. He loved everything she was, everything she had been. He loved every curve of her body, every freckle, every tender spot that would make her blush and giggle when he pressed his lips against it. He loved the softness of her skin, the way she reacted when he trailed kisses down her neck while they made love in secret, the way she'd look at him as he marked her, loved her, and held her in his arms for hours afterwards. He loved the kindness and boldness she possessed; that beauty she held within. He loved the way she gave without the expectation of receiving, the way she opened his eyes to the ultimate truth and meaning of life and the way she lived her life for those she loved._

_He glanced at her stomach, his heart constricting painfully. A little girl, he'd heard. It had been well kept, a secret well hidden from those outside the family. She'd had a little girl, yet the baby, as was told, was a stillborn. She hadn't even known this, as according to reports, she had passed before she could even set eyes on her own daughter. He couldn't help but wonder what she would have looked like, whether she would have most likely inherited her mother's beauty and grace, or would she look like…_

_The knife pressed in deeper and he winced painfully at the thought of him._

_The father of her daughter. Her husband._

_He hated the man with everything he had in him. He had never labeled himself as a jealous man, not around his brother or his friends. But this had changed everything. His fists clenched at the thought of him touching her…pressing his lips to those same tender spots, the curves and lines on her body…and ultimately, taking what wasn't his._

_Had she told him she loved him, too?_

_No, the voice inside his head whispered, and he knew it was right. If she had, he would have deserved it. It was his fault, after all. But he knew deep in his heart that she had only ever loved him, even after what he had done, she knew, as he did, that they were destined to love only each other._

_His fingers began to caress her cheek as he remembered the countless times they confessed the intensity of their love to each other, vowing to always belong to the other. He promised her his heart from the moment he fell in love with her, and she had returned it willingly, although it had taken years for him to gain the strength to take that leap of faith. This was two people who's souls were intertwined at the core of their existence. It was an endless, undeniable, irreplaceable, forbidden love - A love that was destined for tragedy. _

_He was crying freely now, his forehead pressed to the edge of the casket as he pushed himself up to allow himself once last perfect glance. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers, cold and lifeless. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he pressed his lips to her forehead, unable to bear the pain if he were to kiss her lips. "I love you," He choked, kissing her nose and her closed eye lids, leaving a trail of his tears behind him as he repeatedly confessed his undying love for her, his lips ghosting over the perfect features of her face. Unable to hold himself up from the torture he was enduring, he gave into the horrendous pain and collapsed on the floor. This was worse then anything he'd ever felt, and he gasped at the knife that twisted in his heart. _

_Twist. He winced. Another twist. A grimace. A sharp twist. He cried out desperately. "Kill me, please. Don't make me live without her. I will never able to love anyone but her. Kill me, or bring her back to me."_

_Yet as he begged her to wake, to open her eyes, pleading with her that he made a stupid mistake, that he'd give his life to marry her as he was meant to- he knew he was too late. He had lost everything, and he would never be able to take it back. _

_

* * *

_

Edward took Alice by the hand and lead her through the house, sneaking around doors and the servants patrolling. He hushed her giggles, unable to hold back a smile himself. They had pulled themselves away from the rest of the family who were getting ready for bed, deciding it was now or never to test Edward's new motorbike.

Edward suddenly grabbed her and thrust her gently against the wall, frozen as a guard walked past them. Alice breathed out softly as he retook her hand and led her out the back way.

"That was close," He laughed and she joined in.  
"That, it was. Come." She took his hand and they bolted towards the end of the garden where the motorbike stood from where they left it before.

Edward pulled out the key and thrust it in before grabbing the helmet that was situated on his side. He turned to Alice and placed it on her head, much to her protests.

"No, Edward! You can't not wear one."

"As is the same with you," he retorted. "You are younger, tinier, more gullible and weaker, so if we collide you are more likely to die. Besides, nothing will happen. I know what I'm doing. Now, wear it."

She rolled her eyes but allowed him to put it on and clasp underneath her chin. _I look ridiculous_, she thought. Edward chuckled as if he heard that and gently reached down and lifted her up onto the bike.

"God, tiny is an understatement," He teased, and she slapped him slightly.

Edward smiled and sat on the bike, scooting closer to the controls motioning Alice to move closer. She moved further until she was snuggled comfortably against his back and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. He coughed.  
"Alice, please."

"Sorry." She loosened her grip a little, and Edward couldn't help but laugh. "Aren't you the one, dear cousin, who wanted to try this out? Now you're petrified?"

"I am not." She lifted her chin stubbornly, though he couldn't see it. "Just go."

He smiled and titled his head, before turning the key. The motorbike roared to life and he quickly upturned the controls and spun the bike around, heading out towards the road.

"The guards are going to hear us," Alice whispered in his ear, the roaring of the bike quite loud.

He laughed over the sound and motioned for her to hang on tightly. Alice smiled, her cousin had always been like this: a bit of a rebel, young and careless. _And why shouldn't he be? _She thought. _Life was full of adventures, and as royals, we are never subjected to them. Why couldn't life be the same for us as it is for everyone else?_

She squealed and held his waist tighter as he zoomed off under the tinted palace and street lights. They drove straight into the fog, and Alice coughed.

"Edward! Can you see where you're going!?"

"A little," He called back and she couldn't help but laugh.

Edward loved it, she could tell. He zoomed in and out of streets, faster around roads, the whole time with an undeniable grin of satisfaction playing on his lips. Alice laughed freely, feeling the wind pull back her fringe and mess her hair entirely, even under the helmet. She held out her hands to feel the full effect, and it was indescribable. The night air was cool, but not enough to freeze them.

She watched as his hair rippled in the breeze and smiled. She was positive he was the only prince ever with distinctive bronze colored hair, something he'd apparently attributed from her aunt that she'd never met; Elizabeth Mason.

For two hours they rode around the lonely streets, twisting and turning around dangerous corners. Edward hit the brakes lightly when they arrived at Stanwell Park, just meters away from the castle, but far enough not to be identified. Alice shivered and her arms tightened as she pressed her forehead to his back in a loving gesture. Edward smiled and gently covered her hands with his.

"You're freezing," He commented, and rubbed her hands gently to create some warmth.

"It is winter, cousin," She remarked playfully. "Smart idea of ours; go riding in the dead of night when it's minus three degrees. Who thought of this?"

Edward chuckled. "You did. You know, Carlisle and Esme wouldn't let us go any other time."

"If ever," She agreed, removing herself from the vehicle and taking his hand. "Come on, Let us walk."

"You're the boss." He pulled the key out and hopped off. She leaned into him, and he pulled off his jacket, wrapping it around her. She moved away, refusing. "No, Edward. You put it on, it's freezing. I already have one."

"Alice, by fashion sense that may be considered a cardigan, but as far as warmth is concerned, it is nothing but a thin layer of silk. You will fall ill." He pulled her close and placed his jacket over her shoulders. "Put it on properly."

She sighed and slid her arms into it, lifted it properly onto her shoulders and zipped it up without a word. She sighed incontestably; it was a great deal warmer.

"Thank you," She murmured, and he just nodded.

"So, what do you have to discuss with me?"

She glanced up at him, surprised. "What makes you think I have something to say?"

"You're Alice," He said simply, and she smiled. "Well, tonight, I don't have anything. Strange as it is. I just wanted to spend time with you."  
He nodded and smiled crookedly at her. "So did I."

She sighed and took his hand, leading him to one of the larger trees and sitting down delicately, pulling him down with her. He watched as she brought her knees to her chest and hugged them gently.

"Wait until Dad pulls me aside tomorrow. I managed to catch a glimpse of his expression when I revealed the motorbike." She smiled slightly but it vanished after a moment. Shook her head. "Honestly, I think he may want to kill me after today."

Edward chuckled dryly. "Ah, you're innocent about the whole thing; it's who you are. I think Carlisle understands that. It's not as though you revolt."

"And you do?" Alice turned to him curiously.  
Edward looked away to the distance, even though there was oh so much his eyes could see. His hand instinctively leapt to his jean pocket, and he glanced at his company. "Would you hate me if I smoked?"

"You know I would."

He sighed and nodded, moving his hand back to his knee. She smiled half heartedly and turned to look in the opposite direction.

"You know you don't need nor desire my opinion, Edward. Why do you stop?"

"When it can present a danger to you?" Edward's voice was soft and gentle; thoughtful in a way. "Of course I want your opinion. I can inhale what will slowly kill me, but I'll be damned if anything happens to you."

She laughed a little, but the sound wasn't the same as usual. "Edward, you can't control things like that."

"I can prevent the little things," He murmured.

She turned to rest her eyes on him for a moment, before moving closer and snuggling into the circle of his arms. He sighed and wrapped his arms around hers, resting his chin on her head.

"I love you," She whispered. "I wish you'd quit. I don't want you to die."

He exhaled slowly. "Everyone has to die, little cousin. Why try and fight the inevitable?"

"You're not fighting it," She argued. "You're prolonging life, the greatness of it all."

"Greatness?" He questioned. "My life has already been sorted, Alice. Carlisle has already placed me as King within few short years, Tanya will be my wife, and then all this has to end. My moments of freedom, of alone time, of just being _myself_….nothing will ever be possible again. It isn't greatness, having your life planned out for you, who you will marry, when you will be crowned as King. It's nothing short of a nightmare."

"Why do you do this to yourself?" She pleaded softly. "You don't love Tanya."

He chuckled with no humor. "And how would you know that?"

"You don't have to tell me these things," She said, pressing her nose into his chest and closing her eyes. "I can see it; this ongoing turmoil in your eyes. You want to love her, but you can not."

"Perceptive," He whispered, and she felt him smile. She couldn't help but smile, too.

"We may not be siblings, but we are blood related."

He smiled faintly and pressed a light kiss to her hair. "I love you, you know. But I think you're a little too young to understand these things."

"What, love?" She winced and closed her eyes tightly. "You'd be surprised."

"Oh really?" He glanced down at her with a playful smile. "Pray tell, then. Who is it that you love?"

She blushed under his arm, grateful he couldn't see. "No one."

"Alice Mary Cullen." He scolded gently. "I want an answer."

"No." She refused stubbornly. "You cannot force me to answer."

"You sure about that?"

Before she could question him, she felt his fingers move to her ribs and before long she was laughing hysterically against his touches of torture.

"Edward! Stop!" She squealed, squirming frantically. "Please! It's -"

He stopped and smiled down at her. "Yes?"

She hit him lightly and got up. "I hate you, sometimes."

He chuckled and playfully tugged at her short, wispy hair. "I'll bet you do."

She giggled and crawled back to him, burying her face in his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged her closely for a second and pressed his lips to her forehead. She yawned under his chin, and he smiled.

"I think we better head back."

She nodded tiredly, and managed to get to her feet. Neither said anything as Alice placed her helmet back on, and they drove off. As usual, her arms wound around his waist and her head rested against his back tiredly. Reaching the palace, Edward helped Alice off and carefully hid the motorbike where they'd left it last time. Sneaking into the house, they managed to get by without being seen. Light was beginning to emerge on the horizon, and they both turned to glimpse at it before retiring to their beds.

"Amazing." Alice whispered, astounded. "We have to contain enough energy one night to be able to stay up all night."

"Which wouldn't be much of a problem if we didn't have half the army in search for us as soon as someone realized we were missing," Edward joked and kissed the side of her head.

"Sleep well, Prince." She smiled wistfully.

"To you as well, Princess." He paused, and leaned closer to her ear, a small smile playing on his lips. "And I believe Jasper likes you, too."

She gasped and spun around. "Edward…"

But he was gone, off with the last moments of darkness. She moaned into her hands, feeling horribly mortified. How did he know? Did Jasper know?

She shook her head, but even as she did so she knew she was smiling; conforming with the erratic beat of her heart whenever she thought of him.

_If only it could last, if only, _she thought. Her smile vanished, and reality sunk in. She, as with Edward, would never know true love, or would never be given the opportunity to act on it. She'd been brought up strictly by Carlisle with the notion that love was chosen for them, that their royal duty conquers love, and to counter such a thing was unthinkable.

* * *

**Like? Hate?**  
**I love the Edward/Alice relationship. They are very close in this story.  
**

**Bella will enter soon!**

**REVIEW, please! Reviews = faster updates. **

**Love you all. **


	3. Stand and Watch Me Burn

**Thanks for the reviews. :) I had uni exams, that's why the last week i haven't been updating. Now i'm done, so i'll be updating this and Someday We'll Know alot more often. **

**Hope you guys are gaining interest in this story. It's going to be a long one, i have a lot of ideas for it.**

**xx**

* * *

"_Are you insane? You are the favourite, the oldest, the most fit to be King. You always have been. It is your duty -"_

"_I've chosen her. She is my life and the only one I have a duty to."_

"_You're mad, Edward. Entirely and completely mad. You will never get away with this, they'll send out whomever they can to find you. You'll be placing her life in just as much danger as your own. Your duty is to step unto the throne and take your place as King - You must understand this."_

"_Love is worth more then any of this. Being with her matters above all else, and one day, you'll understand."_

"_You don't think I understand?"_

"_No, I don't believe you do."_

"_Well, you're wrong."_

"_Maybe so. How are we to know unless we take the risk?"_

"_Edward, please. I'm begging you."_

"_Goodbye, little brother. I love you, and I know you will be an admirable King, among the finest in the history of Denmark, All I pray is that you learn to trust your heart a little more. Take good care of yourself."_

Edward stared apprehensively at his grandfather clock, his hair disarray, watching as the seconds slowly ticked away. He was often thoughtful about the concept of time, as it was so hard to define. Times like this, he could only imagine where his life was leading him, and in many ways, wish things were different. He longed to be simple, to live an ordinary life. Nineteen now, all traces of freedom seemed so close to being destroyed forever, replaced with a life of regulations and responsibilities. He glanced to the nightstand, where a picture frame held a generic photo of his father, Edward Senior. Brilliantly handsome was he, with his green eyes and crooked smile that had been inherited by Edward Junior. Except for his hair, of course. According to Carlisle, his mother, Elizabeth Masen, was a beautiful young woman of nineteen with long tresses of bronze hair that curled around her waist. Edward tried to imagine her, as he'd never seen her in his life. Carlisle had told him that he'd only met her once, and it was a very brief moment, weeks before they had eloped together. Naturally, he had no pictures of her. According to his uncle, she had bright blue eyes, and was a small five foot four. Slim and slender, he'd added. Very beautiful.

Edward smiled faintly. Yes, she _would_ be beautiful, delicate and feminine. Just the type of woman he could imagine his father falling in love with. He imagined her holding him in her arms when he was born, pressing a gentle finger to his cheek and smiling at her motherly instinct. Had she always known she was having a boy?

_Edward Junior. Edward Masen Cullen. My beautiful baby boy; my son._

Edward shivered lightly, almost able to feel the ghost of Elizabeth's lips on his forehead, nineteen years ago.

"I love you, mom," He murmured softly.

He looked back to his father, and his forehead creased. How had life ended up this way? Carlisle had simply told him his parents had died from unknown causes, and that he had been delivered safely into the arms of his aunt and uncle at the age of one. From then on, he could remember everything.

He remembered seeing the photographs of and Rosalie in the press, posing as twins. He remembered the bond that grew with Alice, who was born two years later, and how she became more of a twin to him then Rosalie was supposed to be. He and Alice became inseparable from the age of five, but he loved Rosalie just as much. Between the two of them, Edward adored his cousins, and couldn't have asked for two better people to grow up with. At ten years old, Edward was introduced to Emmett, who was the son of a friend of Esme's. They became the best of friends, and to this day, they still were. He remembered the day Rosalie set eyes on him, and smiled slightly. The connection between the two was obvious, even at such a young age. He could only laugh when he saw Emmett and Rosalie, day by day, hiding their love and believing they did a good job of it.

How painfully clear it was, they'll never know. What he didn't understand was why they waited, as although Emmett was not as high in prestige as Rosalie was, Carlisle and Esme did accept him as a suitable husband for Rosalie, being that he was a Duke.

Alice, however…

_Knock, knock._

"Edward, sir?"

Edward smiled a little. Speak of the devil.

"Come in, Jasper."

The door creaked open and in entered Jasper Whitlock, his highest servant who Edward entrusted a great deal to. Over the years, Jasper had become another good friend, and although Edward couldn't change his predicament, he refused to treat him as a servant.

Jasper was a good-looking young man of eighteen, with blonde shoulder length hair that curled around the nape of his neck. His blue eyes met Edward's green ones.

"Your parents wish to speak with you, Sir. They desire to know if you intend to visit Miss Denali today."

Edward sighed. "Jasper, please, how many times must I ask for you to call me Edward? You're my best friend, and I want you to treat me that way."

Jasper smiled and nodded. "Sure, Edward."

Edward smiled and nodded. "I'll head down, don't worry about passing on the message. Thanks." He patted Jasper's shoulder once before heading out and down the stairs.

"Ah, Edward." Carlisle smiled at him as he entered. "Son, are you planning to visit Tanya this morning? I have some business to discuss with Aro,"

Edward glanced over at Esme, who already looked immaculate in a navy dress, delicate and finite. She turned and smiled when she saw him, her blonde hair trickling over her neck and shoulders in soft curls.

"Or even invite her, here. We didn't have much time to speak with her yesterday."

Edward glanced down at the marble floor, closing his eyes for a moment. "Rosalie wished to visit her, so I was planning to wait until the afternoon. But yes, I had intended to."

"Wonderful. I'll be sure to visit later in the afternoon, you can either wait for me or visit with your sister. Also, you should begin to make arrangements for your upcoming nuptials, Edward."

"I understand," he replied softly. "I'll call her."

Esme passed behind him and touched his shoulder. Edward turned to look at her, and she smiled beautifully, before leaning forward and kissing his cheek. "Have some food, dear."

Edward nodded respectfully and backed out, away from Carlisle's wary gaze. He sighed when he was out of their sight, and shoved his hands in his pockets. At times like this, he truly detested his predicament. He certainly couldn't fault his uncle, as he really had no idea how he truly felt. When Carlisle and Aro had set them up, Edward had admitted he liked Tanya, although it never felt entirely right.

Edward wasn't a fool. He knew that he knew nothing of love; except the love of his mother and father. He knew the true, undeniable love that his father held for his mother was what drove him to deserting his royal duty. And if there was a kind of love that strong, then what was the point of all of this? Or, he reasoned, maybe his parents were as irrational as Carlisle had told him, and love had been misplaced for a certain type of infatuation and idealistic awe.

Pushing open the kitchen door, the servants immediately scurried in his direction with plates of food and questioned him as to what he'd like. He motioned for them to leave him, making it clear he'd find what he wanted. They bowed courteously and moved away, back their duties. He reached for an apple, tossing it up once before bringing it to his lips and taking a bite. Opening a fridge, he grasped lemonade and an already made sandwich, before kicking it shut with his foot. A few servants glanced at him, but when he met their gaze they quickly looked away. He rolled his eyes and followed out, carrying his food with him.

Emmett met him on the way and circled him once, taking his lemonade and opening it himself. "Thanks. What's on the agenda today?"

Edward chuckled and opened his bedroom door. "Going to see Tanya. And if you want to spend time with Rose, you're coming."

"Really?" Emmett perked up. "Sounds like a good day."

"Maybe for you," Edward joked, "Don't you think you're just a little obvious?"

"Ha," he scoffed, still grinning. "She's playing into my hands like putty."

"She could easily pick any other duke." Edward pointed out, immensely enjoying the look of discomfort on Emmett's face when he stated it. He glared at him.

"Shut up."

Edward laughed. "All in good humour."

"Well it wasn't funny."

"You should just ask her out," Edward stretched out on his bed, taking another bite of his apple. "She likes you man, it's pretty clear to me and the entire household."

Emmett sighed. "Yeah, easy for you to say. You have nothing to fear, if she says no you won't have to feel mortified and wonder why the hell you thought you were good enough to, for one moment, believe that you were worthy of her."

"You are worthy for her, trust me." Edward rolled his eyes. "It's in her eyes, the glimmer of hope every time you're around her. She waits, but she's not patient. You'll lose her before you get the chance to try."

Emmett sat up a little, but said nothing.

"Knock knock."

"Come in." Edward took another bite.

"Edward? I just - oh, good morning, Emmett."

"Jasper!" Emmett smiled. "Come in, man. It's great to see you!" He got up and extended his hand, to which Jasper shook it and returned the smile.

"You, too."

"Come in, Jasper." Edward affirmed, gesturing him in. "Please."

Jasper nodded and closed the door softly behind him. "Did you need anything?"

Edward chuckled. "No. Just come sit down and join us in our discussion."

"We're discussing me." Emmett winced. "Apparently, I'm a coward."

Edward smirked as Jasper sat down. "Why so?"

Emmett sighed, ignoring Edward. "I still haven't told Rosalie that I want to be with her."

Jasper nodded understandably. "And what do you think, Edward?"

Edward glanced down at his half eaten apple absent mindidly. "Well, Rosalie is my cousin, and I know what she's like. She's not a patient woman. I believe that as far as she's concerned, the sooner the better."

"Did that work between you and Tanya?" Emmett questioned.

Edward rolled his eyes and glanced him. "Come on, you know the deal with Tanya."

"Do you not love her, Edward?" Jasper asked curiously.

"I really don't know. I don't know what love is meant to feel like." He shrugged stiffly. "This was practically arranged, you both know that. We were introduced with the added innuendo that we begin seeing each other…almost immediately."

"But Tanya is beautiful." Emmett pointed out, noticing the raise of his eyebrows. "Truly, she is. And she seems lovely and dignified. Why wouldn't a man fall in love with her?"

"Exactly what I keep asking myself." Edward tossed the core of the apple to the bin at the end of his bed.

Jasper raised his eyebrows. "Sounds complex."

"Not really." Edward turned to him with the faint shadow of a smile. "I'm engaged, I'm marrying her in a few months. That's it. There's nothing too complicated about it anymore."

"What about you Jasper?" Emmett cut in, and Edward perked up at the change of conversation. "Yes, Jasper, what about the women in your life?"

Jasper chuckled bitterly. "What women? I'm….insignificant and independent. That's all there is to it."

"Interesting, but you didn't really answer the question," Emmett pointed out slyly.

One side of his lips raised half heartedly, and Jasper's eyes moved downcast. "There really is nothing to tell."

"Edward! Emmett! Can you two please come down for a moment?" Esme's voice drifted up to them.

Emmett glanced at Edward. "In trouble?"

"Doubtful," Edward laughed. "Why don't you head down, I have to change. Tell Esme I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Sure," Emmett replied and got up, hastily retreating after murmuring a goodbye to Jasper. Edward got up and closed the door behind him, and turned back to Jasper, who watched him with wary eyes.

"Do you need something?"

"Yeah," Edward said, sitting opposite him and resting his hands on his knees. "The_ truth_."

"I'm sorry?" Jasper seemed genuinely confused, but his voice was shaking.

"The truth, Jasper," Edward repeated. "I can understand if don't wish to disclose the information to Emmett, but you and I have been best friends, practically since you began working for me. I want to know how you feel about my cousin."

Jasper quickly averted his eyes. "I think you're mistaken, Emmett is the one who desires Rosalie -"

"Jasper," Edward countered gently. "I mean Alice."

Jasper looked as shameful as he could be. He fidgeted relentlessly, looking everywhere but at Edward, who sighed. "Come on, you can't expect me to believe that you thought no one knew?"

After a silent pause, he shoulders unclenched and relaxed, and his eyes eventually rose to meet Edward's.

"I'm such a fool," Jasper whispered.

"No! No, you're not," Edward argued. "Why would you even think that?"

"Edward, she's a princess," Jasper pointed out softly. "And friendship be damned, I am your servant to everyone but you. Even to Alice, I am your servant."

"I don't know what has forced you to believe such nonsense, but Alice does not see you as a servant. In fact, she sees you as anything but."

Jasper met his eyes. "I'm sure you're mistaken, Edward."

"Really?" Edward raised his eyebrows. "That's quite an insinuation, considering she is practically like a sister to me, and I can read her better then one reads a book."

"I don't mean to presume -" Jasper began to argue, but Edward cut him off. "But you do, Jazz. And you need to see that you are mistaken here. I know Alice may want to castrate me for telling you this, but she sees herself as unworthy of you."

"What?" Jasper's voice rose in surprise. "That is utterly absurd. She is beautiful, sweet, intelligent, sophisticated and everything any genuine man could possibly want."

Edward smiled softly. "Then why don't you tell her that, and let the chips fall where they may?"

Jasper shook his head helplessly. "Nothing will come of it, and it will be much more difficult to be around her."

"Or maybe…" Edward pondered thoughtfully, "…something may come of it, and you may be thankful for the rest of your life that you took that leap of faith."

Jasper was silent, and Edward got up and placed his hand gently on his shoulder. "Think about it, Jazz. I'm here for you if you need me."

Jasper stared out into nothing for a moment, but the emotion that flashed past his eyes was too quick for Edward to identify. His eyes rose to Edward's and a sad smile appeared. "Thank you, Edward. I appreciate it."

Edward nodded and removed his hand, heading past him out the door and downstairs.

"So, when are you thinking of setting the date?" Rosalie asked, running her finger gently over her lips to smother out the red lipstick she'd applied. Edward exhaled and looked up at her.

"Three months, last time I spoke to Tanya. We believe before Christmas would be beneficial, so it's certain to be around October, November."

Emmett smirked. "A summer wedding would be nice."

Rosalie turned to him. "Do you think so? I'd much rather prefer winter. The heat just makes everything ten times more exasperating."  
Edward chuckled. "Rose, it's not a job in the harvest, it's marriage. Regardless of it being summer or winter, it's still something to anticipate."

"You'd look lovely in a winter white wedding dress, though." Emmett complemented her, and she blushed. "I do love the design."

Edward rolled his eyes secretly. This back and forth needed to cease soon, _that _was exasperating.

"Excuse me, your majesty? We're here," the limo driver, Timothy, called to him.

Edward nodded. "Thank you, Tim." The doors were opened for them, and Emmett removed himself quickly so he could offer his hand to Rose before the servants did. She smiled and placed her hand in his, her cheeks quite blushed as he placed an arm around her waist and helped her down.

"Thank you."

"Always a pleasure, Princess." He teased and she smiled wilder.

The doors were closed behind them, and as the limo drove off, the gates to a ridiculously huge mansion were opened immediately, as Tanya's family were informed they were coming.

Edward headed in first, followed by Rose and Emmett at her side. He felt the bright flashes against his face, and knew some of the paparazzi must of followed them. He shook his head slightly and tried to ignore them.

The door opened and one of the many Denali servants opened the door. "Good afternoon, Prince Edward."

"And to you." Edward nodded and moved past him. He heard him greet his cousin and friend, and stepped forward into what can only be described as a hallway filled with an expensive style that one could only ever dream of.

"Edward!" Tanya, beautiful as ever, stepped out from one of the rooms. Edward smiled and held out his hand, and she ran into his arms flawlessly, her extravagant white gown flowing behind her.

"Tanya." He smiled and touched a hand to her cheek. "You look beautiful."

"I missed you," she breathed, and reached up to kiss him. He smiled at her dazed expression when she backed away, and placed one last kiss on her lips, before kissing her forehead lightly. "Where is your Father?"

"Meeting." She smiled and rolled her eyes. "You know how it is." She looked behind him as Rosalie and Emmett emerged inside.

"Rose!" She smiled widely and moved past Edward to greet her. Rosalie smiled equally wide and hugged her. "It's lovely to see you again."

"Indeed. Your visit is much overdue." She squeezed her hand and turned to Emmett. "Emmett! It's wonderful to see you!"

"You too, Tanya." He took her hand and kissed it. "How have you been?"

"Well. Always well." She smiled back at Edward adoringly. "How could be any other way?"

Emmett smirked and glanced at Edward, who smiled a little. "I believe you're exaggerating, Tanya."

"Nonsense." She waved her hand and turned back to Rosalie. "Your brother is always so modest."  
"Yes, and we love him for it." Rosalie turned to smile at him, slightly mocking. He picked up on it and returned the slightly sarcastic smile. "As we love you,_ dear _sister."

Tanya smiled happily and took Edward's hand. "Oh, it's lovely that you all came. We must have tea outside; it is too nice a day for us to eat in. Come." She led Edward to the patio, past the indescribably expensive stained glass windows and priceless furniture. Of course is was nothing compared to the palace, but Edward still felt uncomfortable. He hated this overly prestigious lifestyle, while Tanya loved to embrace it.

He thought back to the day she'd seen his room, and almost fainted on arrival. She insisted it was too plain, with nothing but his bed and his beloved piano. "This wasteful thing, over more beautiful furniture?" She'd said in disgust. As much as Edward tried to explain to her, she'd never understood his love for the piano.

"I cannot force you to do anything, but once we marry, that contraption goes," she'd insisted, and Edward had nodded mutely. What else could he do?

"…And oh, yes, I tell you, it takes hours to fix this hair." Tanya ran her fingers through her golden tresses, engaging in a conversation with Rosalie about her increasing hours spent to perfecting her features. Edward didn't see any imperfections, and therefore didn't understand why she never seemed happy with who she was. Rosalie was similar at times, but she was not afraid to parade in the castle in her comfortable attire, something Tanya entirely dismissed.

Emmett glanced at him worriedly, but Edward smiled reassuringly. This wasn't anything unexpected.

"Edward?" Tanya waved in front of his face to gather his attention. "Shall we go for a walk? We have a few things to discuss."

"Certainly Tanya," he placed his glass down and turned to her. His limbs ached to stand, as they'd been sitting for at least two hours, hearing the girls discuss irrelevant topics to the males.

"Rosalie, Emmett, pour yourself another glass of tea and relax. Please." Tanya smiled at them and took Edward's hand, who stood up next to her. "We'll be back shortly."

"Take your time." Emmett waved and turned to Rosalie, obviously eager to be alone with her. Edward smiled and looked away, feeling Tanya intertwine their fingers. They headed out the gate, and Tanya snapped her fingers to alert her two ladies in waiting and two bodyguards to follow.

Edward winced. "Tanya, is this necessary?"

She turned to him, surprised. "Yes, Edward, this is quite necessary. I cannot afford to have this dress wet at any costs." The two ladies in waiting, Priscilla and Diana, scurried behind them and raised an umbrella equally above their heads, which Edward found ridiculous. There wasn't a cloud in the sky.

The two bodyguards followed on either side, keeping them safe but certainly allowing them no privacy.

Edward sighed and looked down. Tanya smiled happily, turning back to him. "Now, this is lovely. So…what are we to discuss? Ah yes, the wedding. I believe October is better, as it is already practically August, and I think the sooner we marry, the better. The entire country is eager for the date, and I don't think it'd be good publicity to keep them waiting, don't you agree?"

"Of course."

"Yes. Oh, I found the most beautiful dress, Edward. It's so lovely, about ten million krone. Father prefers me to splurge, but I don't think we should overdo too much, after all, the coverage will be on every channel. It has to be perfect, don't you see? I'd say it will add to thirty million with the reception included, but of course, that depends on whether we prefer intimate or not. Of course, the first few hundred are implied, but all our distant cousins and relatives…well, it's a little more problematic."

Edward nodded silently.

"Now, for the cake. I have a perfectly lovely design in my head. Actually, Diana?" She turned to her lady in waiting. "Do you have the picture on you like I asked?"

"Yes, madam." She pulled it out and handed it to her.

"Oh, perfect!" She took it off her and turned to Edward. "See? Isn't it so beautifully defined…I can imagine it for us so easily. It's flawless."

"It certainly is," Edward murmured.

"So you approve? Wonderful, I'll have Chris make the arrangements. At least that will be paid for and something we don't have to worry about at the last minute." She handed back the picture to Diana without a word and gripped Edward's hand again. "Now, for the bridesmaids, my cousin Rebekah will be arriving in about a month, and between my other friends, that equals eleven."

"So, how many do you wish?" Edward turned to her.  
"Oh, I'm not leaving anyone out, Edward. That would be plainly rude. I will have the eleven proceed to walk down the aisle before me."

Somehow, in Edward's mind, he wasn't surprised. It fitted Tanya perfectly.

"Eleven bridesmaids. Alright then."

"Emmett is your best man, of course?" She probed.

Edward glanced at her. "Actually, Tanya, I was hoping to ask Jasper."

"Who?" She asked, confused. "I don't remember a Jasper. A cousin?"

"No, you have met Jasper. He's my -"

"Not your servant!" She asked incredulously. "Oh, Edward, that's cruel."

"Cruel?" He asked, now the one confused.

"Yes, to tease him like that." She laughed. "A servant as the best man of the Prince of Denmark? The kingdom will be a laughing stock! Oh, Edward, you can be rather odd with that sense of humour of yours."

"I wasn't joking." He stated, turning to her. "I don't believe I ever gave you the impression it was a joke. Jasper is a good friend."

"Friend?" She looked shocked. "Edward, I_ refuse_ to have your little servant in our wedding, on the altar of all places! No, certainly not! I don't care if he's a good ear for your masculine conversations, he is not involved nor is he invited to our wedding! Out of the question, for goodness sake! I will _not_ be embarrassed on my wedding day!"

Edward closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Tanya."

"End of conversation, Edward." She held up her hand to signal she refused to hear anything else on the subject.

"Tanya, dear!" A woman in her early forties emerged from the mansion; Irina, Tanya's mother. "Victoria rang, you have the fashion show this afternoon!"

"Oh, my God!" Tanya gasped, lifting her dress and heading back to the house, leaving Edward and the servants following her. "I entirely forgot!"

"I certainly think so! Now, hurry! Oh, Edward!" Irina smiled at him and held out her hand as Edward grasped it and kissed the back lightly. "Mrs Denali."

"Pleasure to see you. I'm sorry to steal Tanya away, but she is expected, especially by the press. Tanya, I want you to wear the dress with the golden designs that your father bought, no excuses!"

"Yes, mother." Tanya turned to kiss Edward lightly. "Call me later."

"Certainly." Edward nodded, feeling a little relieved. "Enjoy the show."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, moving past her mother. "Tell Rose and Emmett I will see them soon."

"Will do."

She rushed inside, and Edward headed back outside to find Rose and Emmett. He informed them they had to go, as Irina had already leant them a limo.

After far welling her, the three headed outside, once again the gate was opened for them and the car doors were already being held open.

Edward nodded to the servants as he got in the front, while the other two sat in the back.

"Tanya's lovely, isn't she?" Rosalie turned and smiled to Emmett, who nodded in agreement. "You're wedding sounds like it's going to be simply_ beautiful_, Edward."

"I'm sure Tanya would have it no other way," he replied.

"Have you set a date?" Emmett asked.

"October." Edward closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them. "No specific date."

"You better hurry, can you imagine the announcement? The press will have a field day." Rosalie smirked, and Edward internally groaned.

_Yes, I know. _

He didn't answer, and turned his gaze to outside the window. They headed through one of the alleys in the area, where it wasn't overly populated. In fact, it was a rather sinister looking place, especially at night. His eyes were unfocused, watching the blur that passed him, when all of a sudden a shadow caught his eye. He sat up a bit, squinting his eyes to see better, as twilight had fallen. It was then that he realized it was a body, tiny at that, surrounded by a bunch of taller figures. The smaller, more fragile body lay on the ground, and by the movements, the figure seemed to be trying to get away. The others (that seemed to be men) cornered the figure, and he could have sworn he saw long brown hair.

"Stop!"

The car jutted to a pause, and moved to the side of the road. "Prince? Is everything alright?"

"Edward?" Rosalie stopped laughing at something Emmett had said, both turning their attention to his odd command. "Did you forget something?"

He ignored her, and opened the door, standing up to see better. Suddenly he could hear everything, the men jeering, the impact of their knees against her legs, the cruel laughter, and the soft, feminine voice that was whimpering, sobbing, pleading with them to stop.

"Pretty young thing, isn't she?" "Looks like a streetwalker."  
"What are you doing walking the streets at this time, Sweetheart? You gotta be careful at the people you could run in to in a dark alley like this…" They all laughed again at the irony.

Edward let go of the door and moved forward towards them.

"Edward! What in the world are you doing!" Rosalie opened the window and yelled out after him. Emmett did the same, but Edward didn't listen.

"Hey!" He called out sternly.

They all stopped, and turned to him, but he was partially hidden in shadow. A few smirked. "Sorry, pal, we saw her first."

Edward lowered his gaze and stepped out of the shadows. "Is that the way you speak to Royalty?"

"Is that the Prince…?"

"Holy fuck! It's him!"

"Fuck! Run!"

They all took off in a sprint, and Edward watched after them. They didn't look back, and within seconds, they were gone. Edward lowered his gaze to the girl, and saw she looked a few years younger then him, easily. She was breathing heavily, trying to hold her clothes over her body as she slid away from Edward with wide eyes.

She was wearing an ugly brown dress, barely covering her pale legs. Her hair flowed messily around her shoulders, down to her waist: a deep, dark brown. Edward inched forward, and his green eyes pierced her rich brown eyes.

"Are you alright?"

She shook her head slightly, her hands shaking frantically as she continued to move away. "I…I d-don't…" She stuttered, shaking her head. She was dreadfully frightened of him, that was clear.

"I'm not going to hurt you," He reasoned, holding out his hand. "Here." His eyes moved to her leg, where he saw a deep red begin to seem from one of her wounds. "You're injured."

She glanced at her wound, and that seemed to affect her greatly. Her lip trembled, and her face grew paler then she already was. Her eyes rolled back slightly, and before he knew it, she fainted against the concrete.

Edward was completely frozen, unable to think what to do. He glanced back to the car, where Rosalie was waving at him impatiently.

"Edward, what is it?"

Emmett got out, and headed over to him. "Edward, what -" He stopped short at the girl and his eyes widened. "Holy shit!'

"Yeah, those men were on her." Edward murmured, stepping another inch forward.

"Prostitute, probably." Emmett shrugged. "Come on, man. Her boss is probably around here somewhere, and if she's seen with one of us we'll have to pay for her. Any of the press could be slinking around here."

"You can't be sure of that, Emmett." Edward reasoned, glancing at him. "Look at what she's wearing. You think that's a streetwalker's attire?"

"Edward, she has to be one. Look at her. She looks like one; she's young, and on the streets in a short dress. What else would she be? Come on, leave her. Trust me, her boss or pimp or whatever is probably watching us now. It's fucking freaky out here."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Edward asked seriously. "She's fucking injured, Em! We can't _leave_ her here."

"I'm not heartless," Emmett shot back. "I'm just saying, it's late, and she's obviously one of those girls….she's not our responsibility. This is probably the street she's assigned to. I hear about this, Edward. She belongs to her boss, if we remove her from here we're violating their property!"

Edward shook his head. "I'm not going to leave her. Damn it, Emmett, look at her. She has to be, at the very oldest, seventeen."

"They get work from fourteen onwards," Emmett pointed out. "So what's your point?"

"She's a _girl,_ Emmett! That's my point. I'm taking her to the hospital." He stepped forward again, in reach of her legs.

"Edward, don't!" Emmett placed a hand on his shoulder. "You don't know, well, if she's a prostitute, they aren't exactly clean…"

Edward shrugged his hand off and moved closer, reaching under her body to lift her. She was surprisingly warm, and extremely light. He lifted her easily, and her head fell back limply. It was then that her hair fell back, and he first had a clear view of her face. Completely devoid of make up, her lips were still a rosy red, in contrast to the paleness of her skin.

"Edward?" Emmett snapped him out of his reverie. "What are you doing? We can't bring this girl in the car, Rose will flip!"

Edward ignored him again and drew her tiny body close, before moving back to the car.

"Edward, what the hell!" Rosalie screeched, jumping out of the car at the sight of the girl. "Who is that?"

"Edward has decided to become righteous to all the streetwalkers." Emmett murmured sarcastically, following behind.

"I'm taking her to the hospital." Edward ignored Rosalie's horror and opened the door.

"No, Edward! You're mad! She's probably infected with God knows what….I'm not sitting in the same car with her!"

"Rose, for fuck's sake!" He snapped, startling them all. "This girl is sick, she may be dying. It's called poverty, so wake up, princess! People live like this, people that easily could have been you or me! Not everyone is born into our kind of life, some actually have to suffer, but I suppose the extent of your suffering extends only to the waxing of your legs like the prissy, spoilt _bitch_ you seem to be!"

Rosalie slapped him across the face, hard. "God damn you, son of a -

"Hey, Rose, Edward." Emmett got in between them and the girl, who was still in Edward's arms. "We're in a street where anyone could see us, fighting like immature teenagers! If the press saw this, your parents would end up in an insane asylum! Now, if Edward insists on taking the girl, Rose, there's not much we can do other then insist he drops you off first."

"Fine. I'm to be dropped off first, and the front seat is mine. You take the back seat with that…_.girl_." She sneered, and Edward said nothing. Emmett patted his back and they got in, told their driver what was happening, and they were on their way.

Once they were at the palace, Rosalie quickly got out and ran in without a word. Edward sighed, knowing everyone in the castle would find out before he got home. Emmett glanced at him. "I'm going in, Edward. Sorry, but, I think you're making a huge mistake." He shrugged and got out, closing the door behind him.

"To the hospital, please."

The driver nodded without a word, and Edward glanced back at the girl in his arms. His eyes were drawn to the cut that had begun to bleed again, and he gently removed his arms to rip part of his shirt at the bottom. He wrapped it around the wound on her leg a little tightly, holding it in place. It began to colour with her blood, and he sighed. She whimpered slightly, so softly Edward thought he'd imagined it. Her eyes remained closed, her lips pursed slightly. He gently moved a strand of hair from her forehead, brushing her cheek at the same time. Analysing her, he came to the conclusion that she was extremely pretty. Not a generic pretty, but an exotic, unusual type of beauty. He'd never seen anyone like her before.

She must be, at the most, five foot three of four, with thin limbs and tiny, delicate feet. She wore no shoes, and the dress barely covered her.

"We are here, your majesty."

Edward got out and thanked him, insisting he could go back to the Denali household. When he drove off, Edward entered the hospital, hoping no one would recognise him. It was overly full, which worked to his advantage.

"Can I help you?" A nurse enquired, too busy to recognise him.

"Yes, this girl has been hurt." He moved her little body to the side so the nurse could see. "It may be serious, she needs medical attention."

The nurse continued writing on her paper. "Is she a relative of yours, Sir?"

"No." Edward answered hesitantly, "why?"

"Then may I ask where you found her?"

Edward paused for a moment, and the nurse glanced up at him. "On the street," he said softly.

The nurse sighed and nodded, motioning with her hand. "Place her on the seat behind you. Thank you."

"No, I don't think you understand – she needs immediate medical attention. She's bleeding profusely." He argued.

The nurse seemed to be getting agitated, and pressed the pen harder into the paper without looking up. "Are you a doctor, Sir? Because if you are, then you're more then welcome to attend to her injuries. But if you were knowledgeable about such things, you'd know that we get many of these streetwalkers in on a daily basis, and we do not have facilities to care for them all. Especially since majority of them are nameless and cannot pay for their treatment."

Edward couldn't believe it. "What? You won't see her?"

"We will, but when a public doctor becomes available, and after all other patients with healthcare and insurance have been cared for."

"But that is entirely unfair!" Edward countered. "Half your patients do not need immediate attention, this girl could die from her wound!"

"God forbid, it would be one less streetwalker causing trouble." The nurse commented under her breath, but he heard her.

He held himself back from saying anything, knowing if they found out he was the Prince, it'd end up in the press and that wasn't worth demeaning this woman, as much as he wanted to.

When he didn't answer, she continued, "Place her on the seat, Sir. You may leave her, I assure you she will be attended to eventually."

"Why don't I believe you?" He murmured under his breath, glancing back at the girl's face. She was breathing unsteadily, and the blood from her wound was soaking through the material.

"No, forget it. I'll take her to a local doctor." He turned around before the nurse could say anything and headed out. He was seething, unable to comprehend girls like her would be automatically assumed to be prostitutes or other worthless people. She could be anyone, how could they be sure?

At that moment, he knew there was no other choice, despite what he _knew_ would be his families misgivings. He'd take her back to the palace and call his doctor to come and see her.

* * *

**Review please! I'm happy to hear any opinions you have. Any suspicions?  
**

**For those who wish to know, new chapter of this soon, and SWK chapter in the next week! Love you all. xx**


End file.
